Recueil de contes façon One piece
by Deathgothika
Summary: La belle au bois dormant, Le petit chaperon rouge, Cendrillon... Vous connaissez. Mais tous ces contes interprétés par les Commandants de Barbe Blanche, un peu moins... Fic complètement Portnaouak. Warning: risque de persécution de vos commandants préférés!
1. Le Beau au Bois pas très dormant

**Le beau au bois pas très dormant.**

**Summary** : Pièce d'origine: La belle au bois dormant. Acteurs: Les Commandants de Barbe blanche. Auteur et metteur en scène: Moi. Imaginez le désastre! (surtout pour eux!)

**Disclamer** : J'ai promis de les rendre à Oda…

**Rating** : T (grosses allusions quand même ^^)

**Warning** : Yaoi, gros mots, propos très explicites. Attention au fou rire!

**Genre** : Humor, Portnaouak.

**Ndla** : Ce délire total m'est venu durant mon travail. Heureusement que je bosse seule, car la seule pensée du rôle que j'ai donné à Joz m'a fait éclater de rire ! (Je vous jure que je bosse un peu quand même… De temps en temps.)

Bref, c'est écrit sous forme de pièce de théâtre. Je ne suis pas une experte du genre et j'ai essayé de respecter les « codes » que l'on donne à ce genre d'œuvre. (Bon, je n'ai pas écrit ça en alexandrin non plus ! Faut pas déconner ! ^^ )

Autre petit point : Je n'ai pas pu mettre tous les commandants, certains rôles ont été attribués en fonction de la « tête » du personnage. C'est donc complètement subjectif !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Pont du Mobydick :**

_DeathGothika qui s'installe confortablement sur le trône de Barbe Blanche_: Bon mes mignons, Big Daddy à besoin de vacances et il vous a confié à moi ! Pour vous occuper un max, j'ai décidé de monter une pièce : La belle au bois dormant !

_Marco :_ Je le sens pas là…

_DeathGothika :_ Alors répartition des rôles ! Thatch, s'il te plaît !

_Thatch :_ Ba moi, assistant du metteur en scène.

_Ace :_ Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi toi, tu vas échapper au carnage ?

_DeathGothika :_ Il m'a promis de me fournir en popcorns aux caramels à volonté.

_Thatch :_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi des popcorns ?

_DeathGothika :_ Tu verras ça plus tard ! La suite mon bichon!

_Thatch :_ Ace, t'es la princesse.

_Ace :_ Ba voyons ! Ça continue ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?!

_DeathGothika :_ Et t'as encore rien vu… Puis je t'ai mis Marco en prince alors boude pas !

_Thatch qui continu sa lecture:_ Donc Marco le prince et …

_Curiel :_ Moi je voulais faire le prince !

_DeathGothika :_ Bon vous avez fini de vous plaindre ?! Le prochain qui l'ouvre, je le castre dans ma prochaine fiction !

_Tous qui font un pas en arrière:_ Ok !

_DeathGothika qui saisit les feuilles de Thatch :_ Donne ! Le premier qui m'interrompt, il se fait bouffer par le loup !

_Ace de plus en plus inquiet:_ DG, y'a pas de loup dans La belle au bois dormant…

_DeathGothika se tourne vers la caisse en bois bien abimée et qui rugit sur le pont :_ Et ba dans ma version si !

_Curiel :_ Je crains le pire…

_DeathGothika : _Bon Curiel, la méchante fée.

_Curiel, regard intéressé vers la princ… euh Ace_ : Quand tu mets dans le script, « la méchante fée abuse de la princesse » tu parles de quoi exactement ?

_DeathGothika _: Je parle de sa crédulité…

_Curiel, très déçu :_ Ah…

_DeathGothika_ : Mais si t'es sage, ça peux rester en négociation. _(Regard totalement inquiet d'Ace) _Bon les fées, Rakuyo, Namyul et Kingdyu ! Le papa de la princesse c'est Vista ! Reste les animaux de la forêt !

_Thatch qui jette un coup d'œil aux fiches :_ Comment t'as fait pour que Joz accepte ce rôle ?

_DeathGothika _: C'est lui qui me la demandé, il voulait faire ressortir sa sensibilité naturelle. Donc Joz, t'es le joyeux petit écureuil de la forêt !

_Ace, riant aux éclats :_ BOUAOUAOUAH ! Trop ridic… BAM !

_DeathGothika :_ Merci Joz !

_Joz :_ Pas de quoi.

_DeathGothika :_ Et enfin Izou, t'es le grand cerf de la forêt !

_Izou :_ Veux pas.

_DeathGothika avec des yeux de chiot battu :_ S'il te plaîtttttttttttt !

_Izou :_ D'accord, mais je ne veux pas me balader à quatre pattes

_DeathGothika :_ Tope-la !

_Curiel qui chuchote à Thatch:_ Pourquoi lui il a le choix ?

_Thatch sur le même ton :_ Je crois que c'est parce que DG veut son secret pour se maquiller et avoir toujours la peau fraîche…

_Curiel :_ Truc de filles quoi !

_DeathGothika :_ Qu'est-ce que vous racontez vous deux ?

_Curiel et Thatch :_ Rien, rien…

_DeathGothika :_ Reste le staff, moi metteur en scène, costume : Les infirmières et …

_Marco :_ Tu as laissé les infirmières faire les costumes ?

_DeathGothika :_ Ba oui, elles sont plus douées que moi en couture !

_Marco, qui se sent observé par les yeux pervers d'une dizaine de filles en tenues roses :_ Je le sens mal

là…

_DeathGothika :_ Bon ! Allez tous vous changer ! Pendant que les décors sont installés ! _(Se tourne vers Thatch avec un grand sourire et lui tends un tournevis) _Amuse-toi bien !

_Thatch :_ Me disais aussi…

* * *

**Acte 1 : Naissance d'une princesse ! **_**(Ou si vous voulez voir Ace en couche c'est ici !)**_

Il était une fois un magnifique royaume ou venait de naitre une adorable petite princesse.

_Ace :_ Il est hors de question que je me montre dans cette tenue !

_Vista :_ Allez mon bébé ! Monte là dedans !

_Ace, accroché au mat du bateau :_ Même pas en rêve !

_DeathGothika :_ Quelqu'un pourrait-il aider Vista s'il vous plaît !

_Rakuyo, Namyul et Kingdyu :_ Attaque des Bonnasses féerique !

_Ace, jeté dans un berceau taille XXL :_ KYYYYYYYAAAAAAA !

_DeathGothika :_ Bon, reprenons ! Ace mets y un peu du tiens, s'il te plaît !

Cette princesse avait la chance d'avoir pour marraines trois bonnes fées. Celles-ci bénirent l'enfant l'une après l'autre.

_Ace, qui se prend trois coups de baguettes magiques sur la tête :_ Eh doucement ! Puis rendez-moi mes fringues !

_Vista :_ Oh ! Bébé veux changer sa couche ! Allez zouu !

_Ace à poil :_ Ne me touche pas !

Seulement, le roi avait oublié d'inviter la méchante fée et celle-ci apparut dans un nuage magique.

_Curiel, qui tombe du ciel sur la princesse :_ TADAM ! Oh ! T'es trop mignonne comme ça !

_Ace :_ Tu veux mon poing dans la gueule ?!

_Curiel :_ Je suis vexé de ne pas avoir été invité ! Je te lance donc un sort ! Je te condamne à devenir mon esclave sex… ma bonne jusqu'à la fin des temps ! Ahahahah !

_DeathGothika, qui fouille dans ses fiches :_ C'est pas dans le texte ça !

Curiel : Ah oui ! Et tu te piqueras le doigt et tu dormiras pour toujours dans mon lit ! MOUAH AH AH !

_Vista :_ Il n'est pas question que quelqu'un fasse du mal à ma fille. Les fées ! Allez la conduire dans la forêt !

_Les trois fées qui balancent Ace par-dessus bord :_ Allez c'est parti !

_DeathGothika :_ Euh, vous vous rappelez qu'il ne peut pas nager ?

_Les trois fées :_ …

_DeathGothika dépitée : _Laissez tomber…

* * *

**Acte 2 : Rencontre avec le prince (Ou: Bienvenue au bois de Boulogne)**

_Ace, qui lit attentivement le titre :_ C'est où le Bois de Boulogne ?

_DeathGothika :_ Izou t'expliquera plus tard. Va te changer !

Les années passèrent et la petite princesse devint une belle jeune femme. Elle passait son temps à flâner dans la forêt avec ses amis animaux.

_Entrée de Joz déguisé en écureuil et d'Izou en cerf au nez rouge._

_DeathGothika qui saute dans les bras d'une peluche écureuil géante :_ Tu es trop mignon ! Les filles vous vous êtes surpassées ! Les petites oreilles, la queue, c'est trop chou !

_L'infirmière en chef :_ Et tu n'as pas encore vu tous les accessoires!

_Thatch :_ Euh, je veux pas savoir de quoi tu parles… DG ! Laisse Joz tranquille, ou on ne peut pas continuer !

_DeathGothika installée sur les épaules de l'écureuil joyeux et lui tire les oreilles: _Ça va ! Si on ne peut plus jouer avec les acteurs…

_Izou :_ J'ai une réclamation ! Mon costume fait pas vraiment Cerf… plus renne de Noël…

_DG_ : Oui mais tu es encore plus adorable comme ça ! _(pose un gros bisou sur sa joue)_ Bon, elle en est où la princesse ?

_Ace en robe rose ras-du-cul et porte-jarretelle:_ Ggrmmmlll ici… Dites les filles, y'avait pas assez de stock de tissus ?

_Infirmière :_ Fallait en prendre plus sur le dernier navire que vous avez abordé !

_Ace qui se touche les fesses : _Puis le string c'était obligatoire ?!

_DeathGothika ciseaux à la main:_ Arrête de te plaindre ! Moi je la trouve un peu longue cette robe !

_Ace en repli stratégique:_ En faîtes, elle est parfaite cette robe ! Bon on peut passer à la suite ! Il est ou le prince que je me barre de toute cette connerie !

_Marco :_ suis là…

BAM !

_Ace au sol_ : Arghhh...

_DeathGothika : _Wohhh… Marco tu es très… très… (_Essuie la bave au coin de sa bouche) _Beau !

_Izou :_ Carrément torride !

_DeathGothika qui chuchote à l'infirmière et mate sans retenu un postérieur musclé dans une combinaison en latex bleue:_ C'est tellement moulant que ça ne cache rien…

_Infirmière :_ Je sais… et à la moindre éraflure… Crack ! La combinaison est tellement étirée et serrée que tout va se déchirer !

_DeathGothika, enthousiaste_: C'est parfait pour la scène des ronces !

_Marco qui regarde partout :_ Quelles ronces ? Dites vu que la belle au bois dormant est dans les vapes, je peux lui faire son bisou et on en reste la ?

_DeathGothika :_ Même pas en rêve ! Mais on va quand même passer à la suite ! Quelqu'un peut réveiller Ace SVP !

Joz qui saisit Ace par la jambe et le balance une seconde fois par-dessus bord.

_Thatch : _Euh, il ne peut toujours pas nager…

* * *

**Acte 3 : La méchante fée rentre en scène ! (Ou la vérité : Pourquoi c'est toujours Ace qui morfle?)**

Les fées décidèrent que pour la sécurité de la princesse, celle-ci devait retournée au palais. Elle serait installée dans la chambre de la plus haute tour du château.

_DeathGothika :_ Tu as bien installé le miroir géant du décor de la chambre?

_Thatch :_ Oui, oui. Mais il a quoi de particulier ce miroir ?

_DeathGothika, grand sourire pervers_ : C'est pour aller avec les popcorns !

_Thatch blasé:_ Des fois, vaut mieux pas poser de question…

_Ace qui se jette sur le lit du décor :_ Bonheur ! Un lit ! Une chambre ! Du calme !

_Curiel qui sort de sous la couette :_ Coucou !

_Ace :_ AAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Dégage !

_DeathGothika :_ Curiel ! C'est pas encore ta scène !

_La méchante fée pas très habillée :_ C'est marqué dans le script ! Je dois piquer Ace avec ma quenouille !

_DeathGothika :_ C'est une quenouille sur un rouet ! Pas avec ta... Mmphhh !

_Thatch la main sur la bouche de la folle… du metteur en scène:_ C'est une heure de grande écoute ! Tu ne peux pas sortir ça comme ça !

_DeathGothika_ : Eh ! Oh ! (Le nouveau son de Manau !... Euh je m'égard…) Il y a un rating ! C'est fait pour ça !

_Vista :_ Euh… Les metteurs en scène ?

_DeathGothika, toutes griffes dehors_: Quoi ?!

_Vista désignant le lit :_ Je crois que Curiel prend des libertés sur le script…

Tous se tournent vers le lit ou Ace et Curiel ont disparu sous la couette.

_Marco :_ C'est quoi ce bazar ?! C'est ma princesse !

Tire le pied de Curiel qui était en train d'étouffer Ace avec… euh … vous voyez quoi ! Son coussin !

_Curiel qui se réfugie en haut du mat:_ C'est bon ! Je me rends !

_DeathGothika:_ STOP! Marco au pied! On reprend ! Ace, va te piquer le doigt que l'on puisse passer à la suite !

_Ace qui sort enfin des draps, apeuré_ : Il est parti ?

_Thatch :_ Mais oui, mais oui… Allez ça va aller !

_Ace, l'innocence presque incarnée:_ Bon… Oh le beau rouet ! Il ne faut pas que je pose mon doigt sur cette quenou…. Aie ! Bordel de merde ! Ça pique ! C'est en granit marin ?!

_DeathGothika :_ Fallait que ça fasse plus vrai ! Bon tu t'endors maintenant !

_Ace :_ Je n'ai pas envie de dormir !

_DeathGothika :_ Attend ! D'habitude tu t'endors partout et n'importe comment ! Et là, tu peux pas quand il le faut ! _(Pousse un soupir désespéré en plaquant sa tête dans sa main)_ Joz, mon tic et tac adoré, peux-tu lui donner un coup de main STP ?

Joz qui s'approche le poing levé.

_Ace :_ Non ! C'est bon ! Je vais… BAM !

_DeathGothika _: Merci Joz !

_Thatch :_ Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi c'est toujours Ace ton souffre douleur ?

_DeathGothika avec une boule de Cristal_: Parce qu'un jour il va faire la chose la plus stupide qui soit…

_Thatch :_ Quoi ?

_DeathGothika complètement horrifiée :_ Il va… il va… Il va manger toute ma réserve de Shokobons !

Gros blanc général…

_Thatch :_ Et c'est juste pour ça ?

_DeathGothika qui attrape le col de Thatch complètement hystérique : _Ça?! Ça ?! Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'addiction que provoquent ces trucs ! Je tuerai pour en avoir plus ! Toujours plus ! _(prends un paquet de Shokobons dans ses mains pour le caresser_) Mon précieux…

_Marco :_ Elle est vraiment flippante…

* * *

**Acte 4 : Le combat du prince (ou : Pas de chance pour lui ! j'ai employé le plan B !)**

La méchante fée avait réussi à piéger la princesse. Pour la délivrer du sort, le prince (très) charmant devait traverser la forêt pleine de ronces enchantées.

_Marco :_ Pourquoi des ronces ?

_DeathGothika :_ C'est la version Disney, j'y peux rien, dans la vrai version, il faut que tu attendes cent ans ! Donc tu choisis, c'est les petits rosiers… Ou moi sur le dos pendant de longues années !

_Marco _: Le choix est vite fait…

_DeathGothika :_ Oh ! Tu es trop mignon ! _(saute sur le prince en palpant allègrement ses muscles)_

_Marco :_ Je préfère les ronces.

_DeathGothika qui descend, vexée :_ Ok ! Lâchez le loup !

_Thatch :_ DG, il n'y a PAS de loup dans la belle au bois dormant !

_DeathGothika, sourire carnassier_ : Tu veux aller aider Marco ?

_Thatch :_ Amuse-toi bien vieux frère !

_Marco :_ Lâcheur…

C'est l'heure de l'entracte et de l'heure du crime… … … … … …. .. …. … …. … … … .. .. … … … .. …. … … …

_DeathGothika devant la cage vide: _Bon le prince devait traverser les ronces et combattre un loup pour aller rejoindre la princesse dans sa chambre. Vu que ledit loup à réussi à ouvrir sa cage, je ne sais comment, et s'est tiré…

_Marco qui chuchote à Thatch qui à le tournevis du décor dans la main: _Merci, je retire ce que j'ai dit.

_DeathGothika:_ J'ai décidé de supprimer lesdites ronces également.

_Marco, inquiet :_ Pour les remplacer par quoi ?

DeathGothika : Des lapins.

_Thatch :_ Quels lapins ?

_DeathGothika :_ Pour être plus précise : Des Lapines, une dizaine environs. Vous êtes prêtes les filles !

Tous se tournent vers un troupeau d'infirmières aux grandes oreilles roses et aux regards rouges pervers et myxomateux.

_Thatch à Marco_ : Euh, je crois que j'ai eu tort… ravi de t'avoir connu !

_DeathGothika avec un sifflet :_ LA CHASSE AU PRINCE EST OUVERTE ! TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

_Marco qui évite la première attaque des lapines/infirmières:_ Au secours ! Retenez-les !

_DeathGothika qui regarde le prince qui court de tribord à bâbord sur le bateau:_ Il est rapide !

_Thatch :_ Pourquoi il ne s'envole pas ?

_Lapine Rose passant par là_ : Chaussure en granit marin.

_Thatch qui recule, légèrement effrayé_ : Ah… Ok.

_DeathGothika :_ Marco ! T'es sensé allez réveiller la princesse !

_Marco saute par-dessus des infirmières en rut :_ Pour ça, il faut que tu rappel tes fauves ! AAAHHHHHH !

_Thatch : _Ouch ! Tu crois que ça fait mal un troupeau d'infirmières qui te tombe dessus ?

_DeathGothika : _Il est solide, il s'en remettra… Tu vois ! Il est encore conscient !

_Marco qui sort sa tête de l'amas de lapine :_ OK ! Vous avez gagné je me rends ! Mais c'est un seul bisou par personne !

Un peu plus tard…

_Marco _: DG… c'est la quatrième fois que tu passe…

_DeathGothika _: Comment tu m'as reconnu ?! Je change de perruque à chaque fois !

* * *

**Acte 5 : La fin de la méchante fée et le Baiser (ou le bisou ! le bisou ! Le bisou !)**

Le prince avait réussi à vaincre les monstres de la forêt. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à combattre la méchante fée pour donner à la princesse le baiser qui la délivrerait de son sommeil.

_DeathGothika_ : Allez Curiel ! Descend de là !

_Curiel, toujours sur son mat_: Pas question ! Je veux pas que Marco me tue !

_Marco_ : Je ne vais pas te tuer. Te taper un peu dessus par contre…

_DeathGothika_ : Tu pourras manger un peu de mes popcorns !

_Curiel _: NAN !

DeathGothika : Rahhh ! Ça m'énerve ! Big Daddy va râler si je fais couper le mat ?

_Thatch _: Oui. Tu risques de ne plus pouvoir être notre Baby-sitter.

DeathGothika : Ah ça non ! Je me marre trop avec vous ! _(hurle à Curiel)_ Et si je te laisse abuser de la princesse dans son sommeil ?!

_Curiel_ : OK ! J'arrive !

BAM !

_Curiel qui s'envole au loin_ : La team rocket s'envole vers d'autres cieuuuuuuuuuuuxxxxxxxxxxxxxx !

_Thatch_ : La team rocket ?

_DeathGothika_ : Les Pokémons ont fait des ravages sur son cerveau… Marco, t'aurais pu attendre qu'il monte au moins sur la scène…

_Marco :_ Il aurait mieux fait d'accepter les popcorns. Et toi ça va pas de lui proposer un deal Pareil ?!

_DeathGothika, les yeux humides :_ Pardon ! _(Saute sur Marco et lui pince les fesses)_ Tu me pardonnes ? Allez va réveiller ton choupinet !

_Ace_ : En faîtes je suis déjà réveillé…

Tous admirent l'attaque du joyeux petit écureuil de la forêt. BAM !

_DeathGothika _: Eh ! Eh ! Plus maintenant ! Je crois que les écureuils vont devenir mes animaux préférés…

_Tous_ : Le bisou ! Le bisou ! Le bisou !

_Marco enflamme les cordes qui retiennent les rideaux_: Pas devant tout le monde !

_Tous, très déçus_: Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh !

_DeathGothika, satisfaite, un cigare dans la bouche: _J'adore quand un plan se déroule sans accro. Thatch ! Les popcorns sont prêts ?

_Thatch : _Euh, oui pourquoi ?

_DeathGothika : _Va me les chercher ! Ont se retrouve derrière la scène ! Vous venez les filles !

Quelques instants plus tard…

_Thatch_ : Miroir sans-teint… Maligne va !

_DeathGothika qui s'empiffre de popcorns:_ Marco aussi prend des libertés sur le script… Il ne lui fait pas qu'un bisou ou je ne m'y connais pas ! Ace fait le timide comme ça, mais il se laisse bien aller je trouve.

_Infirmières qui approuvent:_ hm hm…

_DeathGothika:_ Ba Curiel ? Tu boudes ?

_Curiel :_ Pourquoi la méchante fée à pas gagné ?

_DeathGothika :_ Si ça peux te faire plaisir tu joueras le loup et Ace le chaperon rouge dans ma prochaine pièce.

_Curiel :_ Attend… Le loup il se fait éventrer par un bûcheron, non?

_DeathGothika, sourire sadique_: Oui, parce qu'il mange le chaperon, mais tu ne seras pas obligé de le bouffer ! Y'a plein d'autres trucs à lui faire !

_Curiel :_ Ok ! On la fait quand cette pièce ?!

_DeathGothika qui tend les popcorns à Curiel :_ Quand ce film là sera fini ! Dis donc, ils sont encore plus pervers que moi !

_Barbe Blanche_ : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?! DG!

_DeathGothika:_ Oups !

FIN

* * *

Et voila ! Commentaires please ! Pour savoir si j'ai un humour pourri… ^^

A bientôt !


	2. Le pas petit et innocent Chaperon Rouge

**Le pas petit et innocent Chaperon Rouge**

**Summary :** Ne vous fiez pas au titre! C'est plus à ma façon qu'à celle d' Oda! La belle au bois dormant, Le petit chaperon rouge, Cendrillon... Vous connaissez. Mais interprétés par les Commandants de Barbe Blanche, un peu moins... Fic complètement Portnaouak. Âme sérieuse, passez votre chemin! (Sauf si vous êtes sous LSD ou surcharge de sucre!)

**Disclamer :** J'ai promis de les rendre à Oda…

**Rating :** T

**Warning :** Yaoi, gros mots, propos très explicites. Attention au fou rire!

**Genre :** Humor, Portnaouak.

**Ndla :** Suite du délire ! Je suis encore sur mon nuage ! Merci à tous les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements. Voila le prochain conte ! Luffie, j'ai respectée ton ordre! ^^

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

_Miiana _: Voila le petit Chaperon Rouge ! Big Daddy me fait encore confiance ! Je note l'idée du conte sur Blanche neige. Bonne Lecture !

_Fofolenc _: Merci pour le « grand art » J'adore^^ !

_Roro :_ J'adore l'idée de Marco en lièvre de Mars ! Et je sais comment le rendre top délire ! XD

* * *

_**Pont du Mobydick :**_

_DeathGothika, appuyée au bastingage et qui fait de grands gestes d'au revoir à Barbe Blanche : _Tu peux te reposer tranquille ! Je veille sur eux comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux !

_Marco :_ Thatch… Dis-moi que j'hallucine.

_Thatch :_ Comment elle à fait pour le convaincre ?

_Infirmière avec un grand sourire complice : _Nous lui avons dit que nous la surveillerons.

_Ace _: Vous jouez la baby-sitter d'une baby-sitter… Pourquoi vous la soutenez comme ça ?

_Infirmière :_ Parce que : 1) c'est nous qui vous couchons quand vous êtes bourrés, 2) Vous nous faîtes chier avec vos blagues machistes à deux balles, 3) Vous nous matez sous les douche, 4) Vous…

_Ace :_ Ok ! Ok ! Et si on vous promet de faire un effort ?

_Infirmière :_ Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour ton costume.

_Ace :_ Quel costume ?

_DeathGothika qui se tourne vers les commandants en se frottant les mains et des étoiles plein les yeux :_ Mes chéris ! Devinez qui est là ?!

_Thatch qui se pince :_ Aïe ! C'est pas un cauchemar…

_DeathGothika qui fait un plaquage à son chouchou qui tente de s'échapper:_ Ace adoré ! T'es pas content de me revoir ?! Tu vas voir ! Tu vas adorer ton nouveau rôle !

_Marco sur la défensive_: Tu parle de cette idée stupide de petit chaperon rouge ?

_Curiel qui sautille sur le pont en faisant de grands gestes:_ DG ! Houhou ! Je suis là !

_DeathGothika qui se mets à danser avec Curiel_ : Mon gros loup adoré !

_Curiel, regard pervers en direction d'Ace :_ Oh ! Tu n'as pas oubliée ! _(saute vers Ace)_ Banzai !

Poing bleu enflammé d'un certain phénix qui s'écrase sur le visage d'un certain commandant pervers de dixième division : BAM !

_Ace :_ Merci Marco…

_Marco :_ De rien. DG, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir nous refaire le même coup ?! On se laissera pas faire cette fois !

_DeathGothika pas impressionnée, un DVD à la main :_ Malheureusement pour toi , j'ai ça! _(s'approche du phénix et lui chuchote à l'oreille)_ C'est le film de cette fameuse scène dans une fameuse chambre décor, avec un fameux prince et une fameuse princesse qui font de fameuse…

_Marco agacé_: C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! Combien ?

_DeathGothika à voix haute :_ Le rôle du chasseur pour toi, celui du chaperon pour Ace. Tu vois ! Je suis gentille ! Tu vas encore pouvoir le sauver ! Ou essayer du moins… Sinon je mets cette vidéo sur Youtube ! Et vu le nombre de fan ! Je vais faire exploser mon conteur ! Mwahahahah !

_Ace qui essaye de comprendre l'arnaque_: Quelle vidéo ?

_DeathGothika voix chantante:_ Une vidéo… (_Voit Marco qui tente de lui voler le DVD_) et TOUTES les infirmières on une copie ! Thatch, je veux des galettes cette fois !

_Thatch :_ Vos désirs sont des ordres !

_DeathGothika :_ Je t'adore ! Bon alors, le loup, le chaperon et le chasseur, c'est bon. Reste la mamie… Il en faut un pas trop grand… _(Regard d'ensemble vers les commandants restant qui sifflotent tous en regardant en l'air)_ Haruta !

_Haruta qui recule vers la sortie de secours:_ Je ne peux pas rester ! Je dois aller protéger une ile et…

_DeathGothika_ : tata ta ! Tu seras parfait dans le rôle de la petite mémé ! Les filles ! Les costumes sont prêts ?

_Marco :_ Elle a encore bien prévus son coup…

* * *

**Acte 1 : Le petit chaperon s'en va chez sa mère-grand (Ou il vaut mieux tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de dire des conneries)**

Il était une fois, un petit chaperon fort gentil qui aimait plus que tout sa grand-mère. Elle décida donc de lui porter une galette et un petit pot de beurre pour son gouter.

_Ace portant une robe rouge très courte et une cape de même couleur:_ C'est abusé… Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il y a sur cette vidéo. Et je suis obligé de jouer cette comédie. _(Se tourne vers l'infirmière)_ Et il est ou l'effort pour le costume ?!

_DeathGothika :_ J'ai autorisé les filles à te laisser un boxer !

_Ace :_ En dentelle ! C'est dingue comment ça gratte se truc ! Et en plus c'est transparent !

_DeathGothika :_ Suis jalouse, Les robes te vont vraiment bien ! Le texte maintenant !

_Ace : _Ouais ouais… Je vais traverser la forêt noire… et glaciale… et mal famée, pour rejoindre ma mère-grand pour le gouter. Il faut que je fasse attention. Et gnagnagna et gnagnagna…

_DeathGothika _: Curiel ! C'est à toi !

Entrée du loup vêtu d'un pagne/string en fourrure.

_Curiel :_ Bonjour, bel enfant ! Que fais-tu seul dans la forêt. Les bois sont remplis de mauvais gens. (Oh la belle rime ! ^^)

_Ace qui lève les yeux au ciel_ : Toi le premier…

_Curiel, offensé: _Mais non ! Tiens je t'indique même un raccourci pour aller voir ta vieille ! Tu prends à gauche ! Ça te va ? (_fais demi-tour et commence à s'éloigner_)

_Ace étonné :_ Et c'est tout ? T'es pas censé me bouffer ou un truc du genre ?

_DeathGothika qui plaque son front dans sa main :_ Thatch, t'es témoin. Il a réclamé.

_Ace qui comprend son erreur en se prenant un loup affamé:_ Ahh ! Au secours !

_Thatch ignorant ce qui se passe sur scène_ : Ouais, Ace parle parfois un peu trop…

_Curiel _: Juste un petit bisou dans le cou ! Allez ! Puis je veux voir ce boxer !

_Ace à terre, bloqué par un loup en chaleur :_ Marco ! Aide-moi !

_Curiel qui rentre la tête prêt à se protéger de l'attaque de Marco :_ … … (_Puis la relève)_ … … Ba ça vient ?

_DeathGothika qui regard tout autour_: Ou il est Marco ?!

Quartier des infirmières :

_Marco sous un tas de linge:_ Bon sang, c'est fou ce qu'elles ont comme fringues… Tada ! C'est bon j'ai toutes les copies ! _(mets le feu aux DVD)_

_Infirmière en mode menaçant :_ Marco…

_Marco :_ Trop tard ! J'ai détruit les preuves !

Retour sur le pont :

_DeathGothika devant un phénix ornée d'une bosse (et oui, on ne fouille pas l'armoire d'une femme…)_ : Tu crois vraiment qu'il n'y a qu'elles qui ont des copies…

Bureau du Vice Amiral Garp :

_Garp :_ Donc si j'ai bien compris, une fille vous à donnée ce DVD marqué confidentiel et vous a dit de me le remettre pour que je puisse le mettre en sécurité.

_Soldat :_ Oui monsieur !

_Garp :_ Donnez-moi ça. (_Le soldat quitte la pièce, Garp lit le mot sur le boitier) _« Ne pas regarder »… Ba, suis haut placé, je peux bien jeter un coup d'œil !

Quelques instants plus tard…

_Garp:_ AAAAHHHHHHHHHH !

* * *

**Acte 2 : Le loup mange la grand-mère (Ou le retour de l'écureuil mutant)**

Le loup arriva avant le petit chaperon rouge à la maison de la grand-mère pour la manger et ainsi prendre sa place.

_Marco à Ace :_ Ace, s'il te plaît arrête de bouder …

_Ace, assis en tailleur au sol et ignorant le phénix :_ …

_DeathGothika :_ Tu aurais mieux fait de l'aider au lieu de fouiller dans les sous-vêtements des filles ! Bon la suite ! La grand-mère est installée ?!

_Haruta, avec un bonnet et une chemise de nuit allongé dans un lit :_ Suis prêt !

_DeathGothika :_ Dis donc ! T'es de bonne humeur !

_Haruta :_ C'est parce que j'ai une arme secrète !

_Tous : … ?_

_DeathGothika :_ Ok… Bon Curiel ! Tu le mange !

_Curiel qui saute dans le lit pour attraper la mamie :_ A table !

BAM !

_DeathGothika qui observe le vol de Curiel :_ Euh… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce que fait Joz déguisé en écureuil dans cette pièce?

_Thatch :_ Ah oui ! Haruta la trouvé tellement mignon dans son rôle de la belle au bois dormant… qu'il lui à déclarer sa flamme !

_DeathGothika : _Oh ! Je vois ! C'est bien gentil tous ça mais comment je fais si la grand-mère se fait pas manger par le loup ?!

_Thatch qui abaisse rapidement le rideau de la scène :_ Euh, on va dire que les écureuils aussi sont carnivores !

_DeathGothika grand sourire :_ Tu sais le plus cool ?! C'est la même chambre décor que celle de la belle au bois dormant !

_Ace, toujours en train de bouder_ : Ouais… Joz au moins il fait son travail… Lui !

_DeathGothika :_ Ba, tu peux te défendre seul, non ? Pourquoi tu ne crame pas le loup ?

_Curiel avec quelques dent en moins_: Eh ! Fui fonne fas fe fenre f'idée !

_Ace heureux _: C'est vrai ? Je peux ?

_DeathGothika_ : Ba oui ! J'te l'ai jamais interdit !

_Marco avec un short en jean et une belle chemise à carreau rouge ouverte _: Et moi ? Je sers à quoi du coup ?!

* * *

**Acte 3 : Le loup veut manger le chaperon (ou un chaperon peut en cacher un autre)**

Le loup avait réussi à prendre la place de la grand-mère du chaperon. Celui ci arriva, innocence incarnée, devant la porte de la maison.

_Ace devant une porte clause_: Faut que je fasse quoi ?

_DeathGothika qui perd patience_: T'as pas lu le script ?!

_Ace très sérieux_: Vu que c'est, depuis le début, une total improvisation. Je n'ai pas trouvé ça très utile…

_Curiel _: Tu dois tirer sur ma chevillette ! Comme ça ma bobinette cherra !

_Ace qui pousse la porte_ : Mais oui bien sur…Oh Grand-mère ! Que tu as de grandes oreilles…

_Curiel _: C'est pour mieux entendre ton plaisir mon enfant !

_Ace dépité_ : Ok… Les grands yeux ?

_Curiel, bave aux lèvres_ : Pour te voir jouir mon… Ahhhh ! Ça brûle ! T'es malade !

_Ace _: Eh eh ! DG m'a donnée l'autorisation !

_Curiel qui passe par-dessus bord pour éteindre les flammes_ : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid!

_DeathGothika _: Belle sortie pour un loup à la queue enflammée… Euh… C'est perturbant ce que je viens de dire…

_Ace qui en vient à la conclusion ultime_: En faîte ! Je n'ai pas besoin de Marco !

_DeathGothika :_ Il prend de l'assurance le petit !

_Marco triste_ : Tu me jette…

_Ace :_ Le temps de découvrir le monde ! A plus ! _(saute sur le striker et part au loin)_

_DeathGothika un mouchoir à la main_ : Bonne chance chouchou ! Une minute… Euh, je fais comment maintenant sans chaperon… _(Sourire sadique)_ Thatch ?!

_Thatch_ : Glops… Oui mon écrivaine adorée !

_DeathGothika_ _pas impressionné par le compliment_: Va te changer ! Tu prends le rôle d'Ace !

_Marco qui regarde Thatch en train de faire une syncope et emmené par les infirmières: _DG ?

_DeathGothika _: Oui, mon dessert à l'ananas ?

_Marco :_ DG, si tu mets la vidéo sur youtube et que tu floute mon visage, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…

_DeathGothika, sourire machiavélique _: Tu vas bousiller la réputation d'Ace… Quelle belle vengeance ! Remarque… Vu qu'il à décidé de faire le tour du monde déguisé en chaperon rouge, ce n'est pas ça qui va le déranger ! Thatch t'es prêt ?

_Thatch qui sort du bateau avec la combinaison en latex reteinte en rouge et la cape de même couleur_: Je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ai évité la robe… Marco ? Ça va ?

_Marco qui retient une hémorragie nasal_ : Je comprend mieux le nombre de fois ou l'on m'a pincé les fesses.

_DeathGothika :_ Eh eh ! Je vois que l'on rentabilise les costumes! Tu es très sexy comme ça. Curiel ! Te voila de retour ! On va pouvoir finir la scène des dents et tout et tout !

_Curiel qui se rallonge dans le lit en boudant_: C'est pas pareil sans Ace…

_Thatch :_ Eh ! Suis aussi mignon que le jeunot ! T'as pas de grandes dents mais une grande gueule par contre !

_Curiel :_ C'est pour mieux te faire chier mon enfant !

BAF ! PLOUF !

_DeathGothika :_ Et second bain forcé… T'as une bonne droite pour un cuisinier ! Eh ! Les filles ! Ça rétrécit au lavage les pagnes en fourrure ?

* * *

**Acte 4 : Le chasseur traque le méchant loup (ou vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ici?)**

_DeathGothika_ : C'est cool que l'on puisse accoster sur cette ile déserte ! Ça donne un vrai coté « traque du loup » ! Curiel ! Tu es prêt à courir ?!

_Curiel étonné_ : Pourquoi ?

_Marco, une hache à la main_: Pour éviter que le chasseur t'attrape trop vite !

_Curiel :_ Euh… DG ! Tu m'as dit que le loup se ferrait pas éventrer ?

_DeathGothika _: Hmmm… ça ne me dit rien… Ah si ! Sauf si Marco t'attrape avant que je ne puisse intervenir ! Je te l'avais pas signalé ?

Un peu plus tard…

_DeathGothika_ _qui culpabilise légèrement:_ Bon… Le loup a pas mangé le chaperon, ni la mamie d'ailleurs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux quand même lui ouvrir le bide?!

_Marco qui accroche le loup à un bananier par les pieds_ : Faut respecter le script non ?

_Curiel qui balance de droite à gauche (Et de gauche à droite ! Et devant derrière… lala la !) _: DG ! Au secours !

_DeathGothika_ : T'inquiète pas Curiel ! Je négocie l'anesthésie générale !

_Curiel _: Je veux pas qu'on m'éventre !

_Thatch rouge et essoufflé_: Dites, vous trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud sur cette ile ?

_Infirmière :_ c'est le latex…

_Thatch qui tombe évanoui au sol :_ …

_DeathGothika qui donne de « légères » claques au petit chaperon :_ BAF ! BAF ! Thatch réveille-toi ! Il respire plus ! Faut lui faire du bouche à bouche ! Marco !

_Marco qui finit d'aiguiser sa hache_ : Pourquoi moi ?

_DeathGothika :_ Tu as dit que tu ferais tous ce que je veux non ?

_Marco :_ Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Infirmerie :

_Thatch _: Euh… C'est bon Marco. Je respire !

_Marco _: On ne sait jamais. Attend je vais t'enlever cette combinaison.

_Thatch qui regard tout autour_ : Je vois pas de miroir…

Sur l'ile :

_DeathGothika _: Les transats, c'est la super idée les filles ! Puis la caméra dans le placard, c'est top ! On va pouvoir agrandir notre collection de film !

_Infirmière _: Puis les galettes de Thatch sont délicieuses !

_DeathGothika_ : Normalement le coca ne devrait pas tarder ! Au faîte… Quelqu'un à des nouvelles de chouchou ?

_Ace qui porte juste le boxer en dentelle_: Suis là…

_DeathGothika :_ Ba chouchou ! Il est ou le reste du costume ?

_Ace affaiblit_ : Des fans, des filles, des mecs… trop nombreux, rien put faire…

_Curiel toujours dans son bananier_ : Tu vois ! Tu peux pas te passer de Marco !

_Ace qui regard ce qui se passe sur l'écran géant_ : Mais qu'est ce…

_DeathGothika, un talkie-walkie à la main:_ StarCommand ! Nous avons perdu le contact ! Appelez Buzz l'éclair !

_Ace, complètement statufié_ :…

_Curiel qui à réussi à se détaché de son bananier :_ Je crois qu'il nous fait un bug… Remarque… C'est peut être le moment d'en profiter… _(emporte Ace au loin)._

_DeathGothika : _Curiel ! Reviens ! Tu peux pas faire ça à mon chouchou !

_Barbe Blanche qui se racle la gorge_ : Hhrrmm Hhrrmm… DG ? Mes chères petites infirmières ?

_DeathGothika_, _grand sourire innocent :_ Big Daddy! Quel hasard! Ne me dit pas que c'est sur cette ile que tu voulais te reposer ?!

FIN

* * *

**Ndla :** Les prochains contes ne seront peut être pas sous la forme de pièce de théâtre. Pour être franche, je me lasse un peu de ce modèle. Peut être sous la forme de film ou d'une histoire classique. Je verrai selon l'inspiration!

J'ai souvent un déclic quand je lis les commentaires ou que je discute avec vous ! Et si vous avez un désir particulier réalisable (faut que ça me plaise aussi !) N'hésitez pas ! Tout ça pour dire : Vous me laissez un petit commentaire ? ^^

Prochaine Histoire : Boucle d'or et les trois ours. (Vous devinez tous qui va être boucle d'or ! ^^)

À bientôt

DG


End file.
